


Bound By Potter's Magic

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco/Lucius/Harry are bound together through the magic of Parseltongue and the Dark Mark. The war has ended but the three seek each other out in a bid for power, love, and sexual excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Potter's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing Double Penetration so I hope I did it justice. Written for a contest on Live Journal for the group Hentai_contest and the prompt OT3. I have also written a longer fest version of this storyline but without the double penetration. I'll post it as soon as it goes up in the fest. Also this pairing is slash and incestuous so PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!! Also thanks to my beta Summer for all her help with this topic which she knew gads more about than I did!! :D

  
**Bound By Potter’s Magic by HPFangirl71**   


A hiss escaped Harry’s lips and he heard low matching groans escape the lips of his lovers. How lovely they looked clinging to one another in such a whorish manner. He had made them what they were and it thrilled him just to know it. He knew it was wrong to want them still, especially to want them both in such a perversely sick manner. Harry was the chosen one and people had expected much more of him after the war ended. Somehow instead he’d been bewitched by the dark magic that laid dormant for so many years inside of him. It was that darkness and his ache for power that had led him to the Malfoys. They were addicted to his command and he to their wanton pleasuring of his body. Together they filled the void that had been left within him by the war…

Harry again let the sounds coil into the air, speaking the dark sinister snake language that helped him control these beautiful men. He watched Lucius squirm in pleasure beneath his son’s frame as the younger Malfoy fucked his father’s cock. Harry could feel the stirrings within his own groin spring to life at the sight. He leaned in to kiss the older man and felt a set of greedy hands grasp at his waist impatiently. He loved when they vied for his attentions. He turned to Draco who whimpered delightfully, as Harry’s fingers raked across the inky black tattoo adorning his wrist. Harry spoke again in the mysterious language that held the two men trapped and spellbound. Lucius whimpered again as his son rode his cock hard. He thrust upward into Draco’s tight muscles and pulled a groan from within the younger blonde riding him.

Harry’s fingers caressed down Draco’s back as he too aligned himself at the man’s hole. He was in a hurry to have himself seated deep within his lover. He pressed two fingers into Draco’s hole, spreading him wide in order to take his added girth. He went slowly, pushing his cock in inch by inch. He heard Draco let out a wince of pain as his body stretched around both cocks. The delicious whispering language invaded the air as Harry pushed his cock in fully alongside Lucius‘ thick prick. The feel of Draco’s muscles wrapping tight around his dick was amazing and Harry let out an unintended gasp. He pushed Draco forward so he could capture Lucius’ lips once again. Not to be outdone, Draco turned his head and joined in their kiss. Harry loved the feel of both their mouths closing in on his, of both their tongues pressing for entrance, both of them nipping playfully at his lips.

Harry broke away from the kiss only to let the hum of his words magically enhance their impending orgasms. His cock stretched Draco wide as it slid up and down alongside Lucius’ seated deep inside the man. Harry could sense the younger Malfoy’s orgasm being wrenched from within him. It was hard for Draco to hold on with both of the men’s large pricks shoved deep inside him. Lucius grasped at his son’s already weeping cock and tugged roughly at it, bringing Draco to a swift orgasm. He fell spent across his father’s chest as both men continued thrusting in and out of his body, spiraling toward their own completions.

Harry was the first to pull out, spooning his body into the two embracing Malfoy men. Draco turned his head to accept the chaste kiss from Harry’s lips while Lucius smoothed the hair upon his brow just as he’d done when he was a child. The older man’s flaccid cock slipped from within the confines of Draco’s youthful body. The three lay for a long time, cuddling together in the afterglow of sex. Yes, the power of Potter’s magic was what had brought them all together but it was shared love that held them together.


End file.
